


Sense of Time.

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Boredom, Gen, Power of Tea, Senses, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock feels the passage of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Time.

He could feel the seconds as they flew past, tearing at his skin. Every tick of the clock sliced of new slivers of time that wormed their way into his skin and tore at his mind. He considered simply stopping the infernal tick-tocking contraption. He disregarded the idea as a waste of energy. Even without the manmade measuring device the sluggish passage of time would make itself known to his senses.

The glacial increase of ambient light as sun edged its way above the horizon could be detected even with his eyes shut. His own treacherous heart counting out the rhythm of his existence with each steady measured thump. The agony was becoming intolerable as three of his senses, sight, sound and touch, conspired against him dragging the awareness of time across his nerve endings.

It was his sense of smell that pulled him out of the dark spiral time had trapped him in. His nose reported the fresh, warm scent of tea. Time suddenly was moving at a real pace again. Sherlock’s eyes snapped open and he looked up into the face of John Watson.

“Did you get any real sleep Sherlock?”

“A little.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written thanks to this prompt http://putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com/post/83634780142/he-could-feel-the-seconds-as-they-flew-past


End file.
